Gustos
by Bordebergia
Summary: Cuando aquella canción llegó a sus oídos creyó que los humanos iniciaban su extinción, pero aceptaba que la letra le dio una idea a probar. Leve AU, continuación de "Malentendido"


**Un pequeño especial de Navidad para aquellos que se aburren en estas fiestas como yo ;A;**

 **Quizá haga uno de Año nuevo en unos cuantos días, en donde haré un crossover de varias historias que tengo. Además las historias hoy presentes no necesariamente están relacionadas, sin embargo esta se desarrolla en la misma linea temporal que "Malentendido".**

 **Esta historia fue inspirada en un meme.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **"A mí me gustan mayores, de esos a los que llaman señores…"**_

Al escucharla pronunciar esa línea con tanta emoción, Ichigo trató de no reír.

Si bien, comprendía que fuese una canción de moda, no creía que Rukia tuviese el suficiente valor como para cantarla.

Quizá porque creía estar sola y que él regresaría más tarde de la escuela, pero no, al parecer el universo no quería darle un respiro a la joven Kuchiki de él.

Así que con una patada abrió la puerta y vio como ella daba un brinco e intentaba no gritar de terror.

—¿Que-Qué haces aquí?

Ante esa pregunta se mantuvo en silencio, mientras se acercaba con pasos calmados, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos violeta. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Rukia comenzó a retroceder, hasta chocar con el borde de su cama.

—Solo quiero probar tus palabras ya que dices que soy una vieja zanahoria— respondió para tomarla con suavidad del mentón.

—¡E-es una canción!— trató de excusarse la joven Kuchiki.

Ichigo sonrió divertido ante los nervios que surgían en ella ante la cercanía —¿No te gusto?— preguntó con suavidad, para sentir como la respiración de Rukia se agitaba y golpeaba con más fuerza su rostro.

—De-deja de jugar con eso.

La petición de ella fue obedecida de inmediato, e Ichigo comenzó a retroceder esperando no recibir un golpe en respuesta.

—Cuida más lo que cantas, los humanos son muy prejuiciosos y podrían malinterpretarte, incluso algunos no dudarían en atacarte. Aun así, te debo una disculpa por invadir tu espacio personal así— dijo, solo para sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al pensar en la cercanía que tuvo —Voy por agua, ¿Te traigo un poco?

—¿Crees que estaría mal que me guste alguien mayor que yo?

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón del shinigami diese un vuelco y que un pequeño pensamiento apareciera en su mente.

 _Quizá tenía una oportunidad._

—No lo creo— respondió Ichigo con suavidad —El amar a alguien, aunque sea solo un enamoramiento no es fácil, pues es algo que surge de un momento a otro, no puedes controlarlo— agregó antes de sonreír con ligereza —¿Puedo saber qué hombre se ha ganado tu corazón?

Rukia de inmediato enrojeció y se negó a responder.

—Bien, entonces intentaré adivinar— se jactó el shinigami.

Ante sus palabras, Rukia tomó lo más rápido que pudo un peluche de chappy y se lo arrojó. Aunque Ichigo lo esquivó con agilidad.

—¡Hey! No lo hago con la intención de molestar, solo quiero saber— respondió molesto el Kurosaki para acercarse a ella con una venita palpitante en su frente.

—C-Creo que deberías dejar ese tema para otro día, Ichigo— comentó Rukia al sentir la respiración del shinigami en su rostro, aunque al percibir un par de energías demasiado familiares comenzó a alterarse —¡Ya vete idiota!

El Kurosaki gruñó y sin dudar sujetó el mentón de Rukia.

—Escucha enana, creo que deberías respetarme. Si no fuese por mí, tú y tu familia ya estarían muertos por ese estúpido hollow de hace tres meses— respondió serio.

—¿De verdad no puedes percibirlo?— le preguntó ella con cierta ironía.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua —Soy bastante despistado, pero si es cierto lo que dices... creo que no habrá problema si yo...— dijo con suavidad para comenzar a reducir la distancia.

Rukia colocó su mano sobre los labios del shinigami —Si quieres salir vivo, mejor sal por la ventana.

—Dime algo Rukia, ¡¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera robarte tu primer beso?!— exclamó Ichigo, solo para sentir como cierto padre aumentaba su energía espiritual de golpe.

La joven se sonrojó de golpe ante la franqueza de su camarada, aunque ver a su padre viendo la cercanía entre ella e Ichigo le hizo temer por la seguridad del Kurosaki.

—¡Byakuya-sama espera!— exclamó Hisana antes de abrazarlo por la cintura para detener el posible asesinato del shinigami de cabellera anaranjada.

—Nada de esperar Hisana, ¡Se atrevió a tocar a nuestra hija!— dijo indignado el Kuchiki para señalar al Kurosaki —¡Y la quiere besar!

—Ku-Kuchiki-dono...— murmuró sorprendido Ichigo, aunque ya entendía por qué Rukia de un momento a otro se alteró tanto.

—¡Nada de dono, maldito pervertido!— bramó Byakuya antes de intentar liberarse del agarre de su esposa sin éxito —¡Aun después de que se te brindó un techo y comida caliente mientras eres un inútil, te atreves a intentar profanar a mi hija!

Hisana, sabiendo que matar a un shinigami podría traer la atención del Goitei 13 antes de lo esperado, intervino —Querido, ellos son jóvenes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como éramos nosotros cuando nos conocimos?— le preguntó con suavidad.

Byakuya se detuvo de inmediato y miró a su esposa, sabiendo que de seguir insistiendo, más de un secreto salía a la luz y quizá Rukia ya no lo volvería a ver de la misma manera —Lo siento querida, me he alterado— respondió antes de regresar a su serio semblante solo para mirar al Kurosaki, quien tragó saliva ante su mirada —Escucha bien muchacho, no pareces ser alguien tan inmaduro pero si le haces algo a mi hija o te niegas a tomar alguna responsabilidad que te corresponda, te juro por mi vida que lo pagarás caro— le advirtió.

Sus palabras crearon un escalofrío en Ichigo, quien de inmediato hizo una reverencia como si estuviese escuchando a un capitán.

—¡Escucharé sus palabras y actuaré con más prudencia a partir de este instante!— dijo el Kurosaki con seguridad.

—Hija, ve con tu padre a preparar la cena. Necesito hablar con Ichigo-kun— mencionó Hisana ante el silencio que apareció entre todos.

—Sí mamá— respondió Rukia antes de seguir a su padre hacia la cocina.

Por otra parte, Ichigo temía lo que pudiese hacerle una antigua capitana del Goitei ante su insubordinación e idiotez.

—Ten cuidado con mi esposo al hablar o tratar de responsabilidades, desde aquel día que me dio posada cuando hui del Goitei se volvió más estricto con ese tema... Sin embargo eso fue lo que me enamoró de él— comentó Hisana antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro al recordar como el Kuchiki no dudó en permitirle quedarse en su departamento aquella noche de Febrero.

—Pero Kuchiki-dono es un Fullbring, ¿No la trató hostil? Digo, ellos están bajo el mando del primer shinigami sustituto, Kyoraku Shunsui y que yo sepa, él odia al Goitei 13.

Hisana rio al escucharlo —No lo hizo, ninguno de ellos se comportó hostil conmigo es más, Kyoraku-san escuchó mi problema con calma y dijo que no habría problema si me quedaba con los Xcution, pero Byakuya pidió ser quien me diese hospedaje, solo para sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta.

—Vaya, creo que juzgaron mal a Kyoraku— comentó Ichigo antes de rascarse la nuca.

—Sí, pese a su carácter serio es buena persona. Dejemos de hablar y vayamos a ayudarles— respondió para comenzar a bajar las escaletas.

Ichigo asintió para seguirla, quizá Rukia pensaba que él bromeaba al hablar de un enamoramiento, pero no era así.

 _Y estaba seguro de que pronto podría confesarse de verdad._


End file.
